


Thank you

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Laurel is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I’d lost Lisa I’d love to have a chance at least to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd, so I own mistakes but no one and nothing else

“You okay?” He asked when Sara finally got on jumpship’s board. She constantly blinked, then shrugged, swallowing dry lump in the throat, and looked at him with slightly turned red eyes.

 "Do I look that bad?“ Not really asking she muttered and breathed out. Snart took a place of first pilot, adding coordinates for their return to Waverider, Sara seat next to him, fastened her seat belt and thoughtlessly stared at his back. "Thank you,” she mumbled finally, awkwardly tapping his shoulder. “Thank you for taking me here.”

 Leonard’s back stiffened.

 "If I’d lost Lisa I’d love to have a chance at least to say goodbye.“

 Sara nodded. "Yeah, but Rip…”

 "Will fuck my brains out for stealing jumpship?“ Snart turned to her, his usual smirk almost softened, almost turned to real smile. "I’ll survive.”

 Sara bit her lower lip. She tried to hold on so hard, but damn tears burned her eyes, and she turned away, hiding her face, powerless to looking at his, and wiped her cheeks with force. “Thank you,” she whimpered.

 Sara heard some sound, but realized it was his seat belt only when vague because of her full with tears eyes silhouette kneeled before her.

 “Hey, Lance,” he called her patiently. “I know how ridiculous it’s sound coming from me, but it’ll be better with time. Sooner or later, but it will.”

 “I know,” she whispered and closed her eyes feeling his calloused cold fingers wiping her chin. “Just… Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for being so kind to me.”

 “I’ll accept your gratitude if you promise do not tell anyone,” he grumbled, and Sara involuntarily smiled, opening her eyes and looking into his so unexpectedly close piercing eyes.

 “I swear,” she promised and Snart nodded.

 “Home?”

 “Home,” she said.


End file.
